1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack capable of preventing damage of a component mounted on a protection circuit module from an external impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries refer to rechargeable batteries, unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged. The secondary batteries are widely used in the field of electronic devices such as a cellular phone, a notebook computer and a camcorder.
Among various kinds of secondary batteries, a lithium secondary battery is widely used because of its high operating voltage and high energy density per unit weight. The lithium secondary battery is manufactured in several shapes, and cylinder-type, can-type and pouch-type secondary batteries are used as representative shapes of the lithium secondary batteries.
The pouch-type secondary battery is formed by inserting an electrode assembly into a pouch and sealing the pouch, and an electrode lead connected to an electrode tab of the electrode assembly is connected to a component such as a protecting circuit module (PCM) or positive temperature coefficient (PTC), thereby forming a core pack. In this case, the configuration including the electrode sealed by the pouch and the electrode tab is referred to as a bare cell.
A top case for surrounding the PCM is formed at an upper part of the core pack, and the core pack is built in a hard case or surrounded by a label for packing, thereby forming a battery pack.
In this case, the top case is attached to a top surface of the bare cell using an adhesive or the like. When the top surface of the bare cell is implemented in a bent shape by the shape of the electrode assembly provided to the inside of the bare cell, the adhesion between the top surface of the bare cell and the top case is inferior, and therefore, the assembling quality of the battery pack may be reduced.